Who is him, Kurt?
by abandonedaccountbye
Summary: Grace Hummel is 5 years old. She wants to know who the guy in the photo is. Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Finn/Toddler!Grace.


**Who is him, Kurt?**

_Half!Sequel to Love Still Remains. Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Finn/Toddler!Grace. Grace is 5, and she wants to know why Kurt doesn't call Carole mom, and who the man in the picture be stand alone, but written as a sequel. You could understand on it's own, but storyline is in Love Still Remains on my FF._

**said i was gonna upload on tues/weds. sorry, i got caught up. :(**

Burt and Carole Hummel were out for dinner, and Kurt had offered to baby-sit Grace for them, and he dragged Finn in it too. He loved to care for his baby half-sister, she meant everything to him. And also, she was just adorable.

Finn was playing on the XBOX and texting Rachel, whilst Kurt was busy amusing Grace. Yes, the two boys were heading towards 21, but they loved to come back when they could to see their little sister. Kurt hadn't headed for New York as he wanted, but he went to Columbus University instead for Art and Design. He felt he wanted to stay as near his new family as much he could, and to stay near the graveyard. It had been nearly 6 years…but he still wasn't really over the death of his first boyfriend.

Finn had also stayed close, going to the same university as Kurt, but for the football program. After the whole football scenario with Kurt years ago, he always took his iPod to his games. Listening to Single Ladies beforehand, well, it was kind of a tradition.

Finn exclaimed in happiness from the sofa.

"Finn, how you get so happy from succeeding another level of Viva Piñata astounds me."

"I needed Horstacio. And I got it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes from his bed, making Grace giggle. She was curled into his side, holding onto a small bear against chest and wearing lilac pyjamas. Seeing them both lay side by side was the most adorable sight Finn had ever seen when he had turned around; he smiled and turned back to his game.

"Kurtie? Why do you call mommy Car-ol?"

"It's a long story, Gracie."

"We have time?"

Kurt laughed at his sister.

"Well…Finn was born first, from Mommy and another man. He was called Christopher. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"And then I was born, from Daddy, and another woman. She was called Catherine. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Christopher and Catherine, they went to heaven when me and Finn were very young."

Grace nodded, looking up to her brother.

"Then, when me and Finn were older, Mommy and Daddy met at our school. Then, they got together, made you, and got married. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"I don't call Carole mom, because she's not my mom. She's yours, but not mine. Just like with Finn. Your Daddy is my daddy too, but it's not Finn's daddy."

"That con-fuz-ing." Grace could talk half-properly, but she still had her baby lisp.

"Yeah. It is. But we're a family. Big family, right?"

"Yiss." Grace smirked at her biggest brother playing on a square with vibrant colours on it with a black box next to it. She was yet to learn the power an XBOX could do to her elder brothers mind. She sighed by Kurt's side, rolling over more into Kurt's ribs. Her eye peeked over her brother to see his bedside table.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, G?"

Grace furrowed her brow and lifted her arm up across his chest, to point at a photo frame.

"Who is him?"

"Who is he, G. This one?" Kurt leaned over to the table, and picked up an image of him and Noah. He sighed.

"Who is…he?" She prodded her finger at the image of Noah sat on their sofa, who was holding Kurt around the waist and ruffling his hair with a smirk on his face. Kurt was smiling in the image, but also glaring at Noah and trying to grab his hand away from his hair. The picture had been taken by Finn as blackmail for Kurt, because he had stolen his drumsticks. The school, at that point, hadn't known about Puck and Kurt.

Kurt smiled at the memory. Finn turned around.

"Y'know Grace, it's getting late…"

"No Finn…It's fine, I'll tell her."

Kurt sighed again and looked at Grace. Somehow, she had been given brown eyes that no one else had, and they reminded Kurt of Noah. He kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her, bringing her to seated, resting against his forearm. He pointed at the photo.

"Him there…his name was Noah. Okay? He was mine and Finn's age. He went to our school, and pre-school. Finn was his best friend."

Grace nodded. "Why is he with you, here?" She looked at Kurt, confused.

"Y'know like Mommy and Daddy…they love each other? Right?"

"Yeah, they love a lot."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, they do. Well, me and Noah were like that. We loved a lot too."

Grace smiled. She cuddled into his side.

"He loved a lot. You a lot. Right?"

"Right."

"Why he not here now? Noo-ah?"

Kurt sighed once again.

"Bad people…they did bad things to Noah. They didn't like me and Noah."

Grace thought to herself, and voiced it.

"Because you both boys?"

Kurt looked at his little sister. She certainly had picked up his fathers intelligence, and not travelled down the bath of dumb and adorable Finn. She was smart and adorable.

"Yeah baby. Because we were both boys."

"That stupid."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He stopped breathing for a moment, he didn't want his sister to be a bigot, to say it was stupid for two boys to be in love. _Please, don't say that. _He even heard Finn from the sofa gasp for a moment, and his gaming stop, but not turning around.

"Bad men stupid. You and Noo-ah love a lot. What did bad men do?"

Kurt let his breath out. He heard Finn do it too from the sofa, before going back to his game.

"Bad men…hurt Noah. They hurt him, baby. Hurt him real bad. Made him go away."

"He went away?"

"Yes G. They hurt him so badly. He had to go away."

Grace thought for a moment. And her intelligent streak shined through.

"He didn't go away…did he?"

"He went away forever."

"Did they…dead him?"

A single tear slipped from Kurt's eye, landing on his pale neck.

"Yeah baby. They did."

She reached up and swiped at his tear-streaked cheek.

"Me sorry, Kurt. Noo-ah with Chris-to-fer and Cat-erine?"

"Yeah baby. They are."

Grace sniffed.

"Noo-ah love you Kurt. Me love you too. Finn love too. Mommy and Daddy love too."

Kurt kissed the top of Grace's head.

"I love you all, Gracie. I love you too."

He leant his cheek on his sisters head and looked across the room. He remembered when Noah had done this to him years ago, the same positions, when Noah's mom found out about them. She had insulted Noah about "being a fag". He had comforted Noah until he had fallen asleep in his arms, tense from the fight with his mother, but calmed from Kurt's soothing voice.

They had loved each other from the beginning of their relationship, and to the end and beyond. But never voiced it. Whether they were too scared of their relationship of just being a phase or they just felt they didn't need to, but they didn't say it. Not until Noah was on his way to the hospital.

Kurt felt another tear slip from his eyes onto Grace's head.

"No crying, Kurt."

"I know, sorry Gracie."

Grace kept quiet, tightly cuddling her teddy. She fell asleep quickly against his side.

Finn paused his game, and walked behind him to the pair on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's fine. I knew she'd ask at some point." He placed the photo back onto his bedside table. Finn moved to sit on the bed, between Kurt and the table.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

Kurt sniffed and looked at his step-brother.

"So much Finn. So much."

**A/N. i thought of this in the shower… yeah, weird place, but that's how my mind works. attempting to write as a 5 year old is kinda hard…i mean, can they even talk at that age? god knows, but i made it so. **

**i only meant "love still remains" to be a oneshot…but, well…these ideas came to me. So it's going to be a three-shot instead. this is the last one, story is complete. unless i get a stupid idea and post as a sequel. but i doubt it. next story? i hope to be happy. or smut. or both. :D**

**read and review? thank you so much. :D**


End file.
